For aerial photography, a user may utilize a UAV to have freedom to move an imaging device about a subject and capture images from multiple directions. Many UAVs include propellers made of lightweight material(s) that can make them susceptible to damage, e.g., during storage and/or transport. To combat this issue, some UAVs include detachable propellers that can be removed prior to storage and/or transport to decrease the likelihood of damage. There remains a need, however, for structures and methods of attachment that increase the ease and convenience with which propellers can be removed from and connected to UAVs.